


Perfect World

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcobaleno Byakuran, BAMF Byakuran, Dimension Travel, Drabble Collection, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Mental Instability, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In another universe, Byakuran wins the Representative battle and is turned into an Arcobaleno.It doesn't end well, so- Byakuran decides to start over, because he was not meant to survivehe was the 'dragon' after all, and dragons were meant to die in order to pave the way to the knight's glory.





	Perfect World

Byakuran wakes.

 

The bathroom tiles are cold against his cheek, and he feels small and lost before -

 

The Flames of Night( _his, his, his creation_ ) swath him in warm darkness, a far cry from the Sky flames he once used, but it is better than nothing. Using the Sky hurt, in non-physical ways and reminded him of Disharmony and Guardians long gone. _Sentiment,_ a voice hisses and Byakuran hums. His intuition tells him nothing, and only the smell of decay and dust greet him. An abandoned house then. Lucky him. He recalls becoming an Arcobaleno(- _the novelty wore off after a while, and Tsuna plus his subordinates couldn't shut up with their incessant **whining** and promises to 'save him'_ ), experimenting, and a little of Bermuda and the rest of the Vendice within his patchy memories, but he can't care for anything, if at all.

 

He remembers slipping through loopholes(through time and space), creating his own Night Flame long before his time was ever up, for he would depend on no one, and recalls the Vendice's jealousy(and reluctant respect) when he managed to maintain his old looks( _not like the rest of them, scarred, ragged, battered and ugly-_ ). But that probably had to do with Byakuran removing his Sky Pacifier before Checkerface had the chance( _his Pacifier is empty now, devoid of Sky and only containing the pitch-black Night_ ).

 

People tried to stop him, of course, but Byakuran always gets what he wants, and so what if the world was destroyed? He could always start again.

 

 _Jealous fools,_ Byakuran thinks, drags himself upright - and sees only the image of a child with purple eyes and not the weary, weary man he was feeling like. 

 

Byakuran _laughs_ , high-pitched and wild at his own reflection in the cracked mirror - youthful with baby-fat on his cheeks, purple tattoo non-existent - an adolescent child for all to see.

 

His experiment had succeeded. He had been sent to the past/alternate universe/dimension/who-knows-where and Byakuran's laughter bubbles out of him, mad and cracked as his psyche was.

 

He gathers himself, staving off the inevitable madness and steps out - into the new world.


End file.
